


STRIDER

by dokidave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabblish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/dokidave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Karkat," he says. He doesn’t sound happy. You don’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STRIDER

**Author's Note:**

> [click the thing](http://ghostiedave.tumblr.com/post/64847397160)

"STRIDER."

It's the third time you've said his name, and he still isn't answering you. It's those goddamn headphones.

"STRIDER," you say again. You patience is dancing dangerously thin. You can't even catch his eye, and its only serving you further piss you off.

You stand in front of him now, and still he doesn't acknowledge you. What could possibly be so pissing important that he can't even look up at you?

"STRIDER," you demand. You snarl and snatch his shades.

Ah, you've got his attention.

He slides his headphones down around his neck and you stare at each other, your lip curling as he stands.

"Karkat," he says. He doesn't sound happy. You don't care.

You stand toe to toe and his eyes bore into yours. His bright red eyes fill you with discomfort. You still aren't completely secure with your own, and the intensity of his stare makes you down.

His chest moves shallowly, short, even breaths. You don't even remember why you needed him.

His step startles you, his hand clasps on your shoulder. "Look at me," he says. Your ears twitch to his voice, to hear the quiet words. You continue staring at his chest until he forces you to pay attention, his hand on your chin.

Your eyes meet again, but you stand your ground. You won't let him tell you what to do.

Even if you... just... kind of did. That doesn't matter.

"What do you want?" he asks. You still can't remember and you berate yourself for it.

What the fuck did you want?

Your noses barely touch. His hand tightens on your shoulder. His eyes narrow. You can feel his breath on your lips.

What did you want?

"Karkat," he says again. You grit your teeth. Your going to do it.

You don't want to.

You're going to fucking do it.

You hate him.

His eyes swallow yours, and you can't stand it. You lean into him and kiss him right on his stupid frown.

His fingers soften on your chin, before gripping you firmly and bringing you closer. His fingers spread against your back and you swear to gog you want to die.

His lips are too warm against yours and his body is too inviting. You want to stay here. You never want to move. You want to run away.

You gingerly card your fingers into his hair. You drop his shades for a fistfull of hoodie, but you find yourself at a loss.

As soon as those glasses hit the floor, Dave is after them.

"Man, what the fuck. Treat the shades with a little bit of respect," he says.

You scoff at him and push him over mid-polish with your foot. He curses at you and glares from his spot on the floor.

You're on top of him before he can say anything else. You grab him by the front of the hoodie and sneer at his stupid attractive face. He's so fucking stupid.

He kisses you before you can kiss him. You hate how much you don't hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a warm up i guess, wow i feel so out of practice
> 
> if you could maybe leave some comments and tell me what kinds of things you think i could improve on i would greatly appreciate it


End file.
